


Just a friend

by Annadun68



Category: Clique, Twenty One Pilots, bands - Fandom, top - Fandom, tøp
Genre: Angst, Bands, Clique - Freeform, Depression, Friendship, Gay, Love, Music, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annadun68/pseuds/Annadun68
Summary: :- after years of being friends Tyler finally decided to tell josh that he likes him- Josh says that they should take some time away from each other- Tyler goes into deep depression and realises that josh doesn't feel the same wayHe goes to see josh to apologise but how does josh really feel?- Tyler gets to Josh's house only to be greeted by a man named Charlie- Tyler storms into the house to confront josh and starts to yell- Is Charlie  just a friend of Josh's?





	

It was just another casual Sunday, chip boxes stacked on the table and soda cans spread across the floor. Josh and Tyler eagerly sat on the faded leather sofa as they battled it out to the death on a game of Mario cart. "Dude that was sick, that drift you just pulled ,totally sick" Tyler said as his eyes widened at the screen. Josh faced Tyler and smirked with a hint of excitement in his eyes. "I learned from the best".  Tyler laughed as he swiftly wrapped his arm around josh and pulled him close. Josh looked slightly scared at his sudden movements and stared at Tyler. He leaned in close and stared deeper and deeper. "You wanna order a pizza?" Tyler was startled by Josh's questions and quickly pulled away and stood up. "Yeah sure, whatever". Josh slowly got up and followed Tyler into the kitchen, wondering why he had suddenly left "Are you okay?".  Josh swung round the counter while locking eyes with Tyler. "Yeah. Of course it's just that". Josh cut him of before he could continue. "You know you can tell me anything Tyler, we've been round the world together. A little secret is nothing". Josh placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder but before he could comfort him, Tyler had already escaped to the fridge.  He opened the door and stood for a little while, feeling the cool breeze against his flustered cheeks. "Look josh. I don't know if it's because I've spent so much time with you that I always need you around, or if I generally like being with you but...". Josh began to blush and slowly burry his head into his hands. "I like you Joshua, and I feel like I constantly need to be with you, and..". Josh lifted his head and turned towards Tyler while placing his hands in his jean pockets. "I think I should go."  Josh stopped leaning on the counter and strolled towards the door. Tyler was still facing the fridge while slowly wiping his eyes of the fresh tears. He turned and faced josh, who now had his hand on the door knob. "Josh don't you leave on me... You said I could tell you anything. Well this is me telling you". Tyler sobbed as his words left his trembling lips. "I'm sorry Tyler. It's not you.. it's me".  Josh started to turn the handle while clenching his fist. "Josh please". Tears flooded down his face as he watched his best friend leave him behind. "JOSH PLEASE" he desperately yelled and threw himself to the floor. Josh opened the door and stepped outside. "I'm sorry Tyler". He slammed the door shut and frantically drove away. Tyler laid on the floor for a while and wondered how it could have been different. How josh could have stayed. How he could've felt the same; but he didn't... and maybe he never would. 


End file.
